Tiny Hands
by destiny's lil inu
Summary: Sess&Rin are stung by a wasp & are turned into a toddler and a baby, can Jaken take care of them or will he inlist the help of a certin half demon and his group?
1. Chapter 1

Tiny Hands- my first story with them in the feudal era- please read and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

"Look Ah-Uh, aren't these flowers pretty?" a girl in a orange and white kimono said to a two-headed dragon, as she sat in the middle of a open field of flowers, making a flower chains necklace.

It grunted as its respond for her.

"I'll pick some more to give to Lord Sesshomaru." She said moving to a different patch of flowers, more close to the trees, at the same time up above in the trees sat a nest.

Rin, Rin where did she go. That foolish human." The green-toad-like demon Jaken wailed, looking for Rin before Lord Sesshomaru learned he lost her again.

"Rin"

"Ahh" he heard her scream a few feet away, and then saw a flash of white pass him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he said stumbling after his lord.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said standing just a few steps from Rin who was holding her arm trying not to cry.

"Lord Sesshomaru something bit me." She said whipping her eyes, showing Sesshomaru where she got bit.

Seeing the wound on Rin's arm Sesshomaru looked for the source of where the creature came from, looking into the trees he sees the wasp flying back to the nest where others gathered.

With his speed he was up the tree smashing the nest, but a few managed to escape.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin- you're hurt." Jaken said tumbling out of the trees.

"Let me do it milord." Jaken said, holding up his staff of two- heads killing the last of the wasp with a blast of fire.

"They're all dead now milord." Jaken said turning around to see both Rin and Sesshomaru gone.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru where are you." He cried out

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said, standing at the edge of the forest with Rin sitting on Ah-Un.

"Let's go" he said starting to leave

Wait for me milord."

"Come along Master Jaken." Rin said with her arm stretched out.

* * *

"This looks like a good spot to make camp." The monk Miroku said to his companions standing in a small opening in the forest.

"I'll go look for some fire wood." The little fox demon Shippo said dashing off into the trees.

"We'll start on dinner then." Kagome said opening up her yellow backpack; pulling out 3 large packs of 'Ramen' to cook while Inuyasha jumped into a tree to be look out.

"I'll go get some water." Sango said with empty water containers in her arms.

"Kilala" she called as the small twin-tailed demon cast jumped on her shoulder.

* * *

'urn-urn-un' Rin's stomach growled loudly as she road Ah-Un's back.

"Rin if you hungry, go find yourself something to eat." Sesshomaru said making no attempt to continue till Rin was fed.

"Yes, milord" she said with a smile

"Jaken go with Rin" he told the emp.

"Y-yes, m-milord" Jaken stumbled going after the child.

"Rin, where'd you run off to?" Jaken asked aloud having lost track of Rin.

Rustling through the bushes, Rin searched for something to eat, but not watching where she was walking tripped over a dug up root, disappearing out of sight.

"Rin where are you? Rin" Jaken continued to call out

"Rin there you are!" he said spotting her orange and white kimono on the ground a few steps away.

"What are you doing on the ground, foolish girl?" he said coming up to her clothes only to discover a baby under the clothing and Rin nowhere in sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to have my head for this." He moaned picking up the baby to take back to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru we have a problem with Rin." Jaken said coming to the clearing where Ah-Un sat hoping Sesshomaru could do something about Rin being turned into a baby.

"Lord Sesshomaru" he asked

"Lord Sesshomaru where'd go?" he asked placing the baby in the grass to search for his master

"Lord Sesshomaru" he cried out stumbling around the area

"Where are you lord Sesshomaru?"

"Ahh" he suddenly shouted as a set of sharp teeth pierced his arm. Looking to his arm saw a small head of sliver with pointy ears and golden eyes attached to his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru help me! LORD SESSHOMARU"

Jaken screamed but didn't notice the creature had let go of his arm.

"LORD SESSHOMARU" he said again but was then pushed into the mud by two tiny hands.

"Hey, why you-"he said picking his self up to come face to face with a miniature Sesshomaru

"AHH"

"AHH" they both screamed into each others face.

* * *

i hoped you liked it chapters 2 & 3 should be up by tomorrow, please please please review 


	2. Chapter 2

here chapter 2 enjoy and review

* * *

Chapter 2 

"AHH"

"What was that?" Shippo asked jumping into Kagome's arms

"Is it a demon?" Sango asked

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said taking off in the direction of the screams with every one right behind him.

"Oh man what am I going to do about this?" Jaken moaned to his self dragging little Sesshomaru back to Rin and Ah-Un.

"Let me go." little Sesshomaru shouted pound his tiny fist in to Jaken back side.

"Let me go I said." he repeated his claws starting to glow.

"Whoa" Jaken quickly released him and ran to Ah-Un for protection, but it didn't work; he was now being chased by his toddler size lord.

"Ah help me." Jaken wailed as he tried despridly not to be caught by the toddler's claws.

"Some one save me." he cried until he ran into a pair of red legs.

"What's going on here, Jaken?" Inuyasha asked the little emp.

"Some things happened to milord and young Rin. They were somehow turned into babies." he said in a rush as Sesshomaru was still in pursuit of the toad demon.

"Please stop him." he said taking off again

Inuyasha stayed there still confused about what Jaken had just told him, until he saw a little boy in over-sized clothes headed his way.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked aloud, then hearing his name the boy stopped right in front of him.

Picking the small child up to examine, Inuyasha recognized his sent of his older brother, but why was he a toddler.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called coming out the woods with Shippo on her shoulder

"Was it a demon?" Shippo asked

"More or less" he answered

"Huh"

"Well it was Jaken, being chased by him." he said hold little Sesshomaru to them

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Sango asked hoping her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Yeah, Jaken said that both he and Rin were turned into babies." Inuyasha answered

"Rin, but where is she?" Shippo asked, now hearing a crying baby. Baby Rin not liking being left on the ground.

"That must be her." Kagome said going to where the crying baby laid, right next to the two-headed dragon and picked her up.

"But why are they babies?" Miroku asked

"That's the question of the day." Inuyasha said still holding onto Sesshomaru

"It was the work of the youth wasps." said Jaken who had reappeared from the trees.

"The what?" they asked

"The youth wasps, if bit by one; they take your youth and use it as their life source to live longer and younger. Earlier Rin got bit by one and Lord Sesshomaru destroyed the nest. I got the ones that tried to escape."

"But why is Sesshomaru a pup if Rin was the only one to be bit?" Sango asked

"He probable got bit too, the fool." Inuyasha said holding the pup up to his face.

"I want down" Sesshomaru told him

"Listen pup I don't take orders, you listen to me." he told his miniature size older brother, but then placed him back on the ground.

"It's getting late; let's get back to the camp area." Kagome said carrying both Rin and Shippo

"-and I bet these two might be hungry." Sango said as everyone started for the camp site.

Well almost every one; Sesshomaru was still where Inuyasha had left him.

"Oi, pup get over here before you get left behind." Inuyasha said which got him moving.

* * *

"So now what are we going to do Inuyasha?" the monk asked taking his seat in front of the fire.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked sitting on the ground, his back against the tree and Sesshomaru climbing into his lap.

"We can honestly continue our search for Naraku and the jewel shards, with your brother and Rin in the condition they're in." he said

"Miroku's right" Sango said Kilala mewed her agreement.

Who said we were taking them with us?" he said folding his arms

"We can't just leave them out here thought." Kagome said holding a sleeping baby Rin.

"Sure we can, they still have Jaken and that dragon to watch them. And besides we don't have time to be taking care so some kids."

"Well these kids are your brother and a little baby, you can't leave them in a forest by themselves, and besides he's your family. This might be the only time you get to bond with him and not end up fighting him." she told him

"Feh" he said then removed his brother from his lap, jumping into a tree.

'He so immature.' she though

"Well we might as well get some sleep and figure this out in the morning." Miroku said

Everyone then readied for bed; Sango with Kilala, Kagome placing Rin beside her in her sleeping bag with Shippo on the other side of her, Miroku on the other side of the fire, and Sesshomaru standing under the tree, Inuyasha was at the top of.

"Sesshomaru, come lay down and get some rest." Kagome said to the youkai child.

He then shook his head and pointed up into the tree

"What, Inuyasha, oh he's just sulking. He'll be over it by tomorrow." she told him as she went over to pick him up.

"Nnnno" he moaned pushing her hands away the reaching his arms up to the tree.

"So you want him, don't you? You can tell that you're related." she said

"Inu-niichan" Sess said in a small whine.

"Come with me, let's let him be up there for a bit, by himself." she said this time managing to pick him up and take him over to her sleeping bag.

"Where my mommy?" he then asked once she sat down

'Ah-oh'

"Um"

"Sesshomaru come here." she then heard Inuyasha's voice back down from the branch but still a few feet away from where they were sitting.

Sesshomaru then climbed out her lap and toddled over to the hayou. Then being picked up, Sess rested his head on his brother's shoulder and quickly feel asleep.

"We'll head back to Kaede's village in the morning." Inuyasha said then sat down with the sleeping pup, while Kagome laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

you like? tell me in your reviews so i can update the next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

here it is enjoy please review

* * *

Chapter 3 

Not even morning yet the group is weakened by an unfamiliar cry but at the same time knew what the cry was.

Kagome being the closet to the source of the cry woke first to a crying baby in her sleeping bag. Still dazed by the wake up call, the memory of yesterday quickly reminds her; the crying baby was Rin. Picking up the baby she tries to calm her down by rocking her back t sleep, but it wasn't working causing everyone to awake from their sleep.

"Is something wrong with Rin?" Shippo asked from his spot on the sleeping bag.

"She won't go back to sleep." she said

"Do you think she needs to be changed?" Sango asked

Kagome then laid the crying baby on her sleeping bag and unwrapped her to a wet baby bottom.

'Eww'

"I only know how to change disposable diapers." she mumbled to herself. Then turning to her bag she pulled out a small wash cloth to whip Rin dry, then wrapping her in a clean blanket.

The crying had stopped, so everyone tried to get back to sleep, but not even five minutes later baby Rin starts crying again.

"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked flattening his ears to his head while Sesshomaru stone sleep and Shippo covering is ears.

"She was just fine a few minutes ago." Kagome said picking up the distressed baby up.

"She must be hungry now." Sango said a little irritated at the lack of sleep from the baby's loud cry.

"Is there anything in your backpack you can give her Kagome?" Shippo asked

"I think so." she said pulling her bag into her lap, looking in side to find something for Rin to eat.

"Ramen, pooch, candy, water bottles, empty lunch boxes, my books and home work, and my clothes- nope - there's nothing in here I think is good for Rin to eat." she said closing up her bag.

"We have to do something." Sango said

"Maybe you should nurse her." Miroku suggested but was quickly hit over the head by Sango who face was beet red along with Kagome.

"What, I didn't do anything wrong."

"It what you said you idiot." Inuyasha said

"What, it's a way to make her stop crying and besides..." He trailed off but was then knocked out by both Sango and Inuyasha's fist.

Rin still continued to cry even after being repositioned in Kagome's arms, her head resting on her chest.

'It's worth a try, but I'm not doing this in front of everyone.' Kagome said to herself as Rin's head faced toward her breast in hope to nurse.

Then grabbing another blanket she drapes it over her shoulder and Rin's head as she continued to cry, then under the blanket move her clothes around so that Rin was able to latch onto a breast.

And again the crying had stopped, everyone sat quietly for a second only hearing soft sucking noise from under the blanket.

"You okay Kagome?" Shippo asked breaking the silence in the group.

"Yeah it just feels a little weird." she said rubbing Rin's back soothing the baby as she suckled.

Now with it quiet again the others went back to sleep, Kagome only stayed awake till she knew Rin was asleep again.

"Aren't you going back to sleep Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in the dark

"Yeah, when she lets up." she said knowing it would be soon feeling how slowly Rin was sucking.

Knowing Rin was asleep again, she placed her back in her sleeping bag and going to sleep herself.

* * *

"How much longer is it to Kaede's village?" Shippo asked riding on Miroku's shoulder as the group continued their way back to Kaede's village.

"At the pace we're going right now we'll probably get there in half a day." Inuyasha answered watching out for lil Sesshomaru as he ran around chasing thing.

"Are you sure you want him wandering so far Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Sesshomaru was almost out of sight.

"Feh, he's alright, if there were any demons around I would have sensed them." he said as he keep on walking ahead of the group.

Way ahead of the group, little Sesshomaru not ware that he was by his self; he found a little rabbit to chase. Zigzagging through the trees he managed to catch the rabbit with both his arms but lost it when he heard an unfamiliar growl coming his way.

"Inu-niichan" Sesshomaru said now realizing he was by his self and the growling getting closer

"Inu-niichan!?" he screamed then started running.

* * *

"Inu-niichan!" the group heard in the distance, Inuyasha taking off for his brother now smelling the stench of wolves in the area. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said following after him

"It's that mangy wolf. I can smell those stupid wolves they're after Sesshomaru." he said jumping off into the trees.

"Inu-niichan" little Sesshomaru cried running from a pack of wolves but tripped over his little feet and feel to the ground, and trying to get back up only to find the wolves have caught up with him.

"NII-CHAN" he cried

"Find something else to eat." Sesshomaru heard then saw someone clad in red punch the wolves and watched them retreat.

"Niichan" Inuyasha felt someone run into his legs. Picking up his brother, Sesshomaru wrapped his little arms around his neck tightly not letting go no time soon.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called her and the other finally caught up with him to see little Sesshomaru okay but Inuyasha looking somewhere else like he expecting someone to show up.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Shippo asked seeing the hanyou was upset about something.

"That mangy wolf is coming." he said was a growl

"Koga, I can sense this two jewel shards." Kagome said next seeing the usual cyclone coming their way.

"What the big idea you filthy mutt, attacking my wolves?' Koga said stopping in front of the group.

"I wouldn't have to if your stinkin wolves didn't go around attacking innocent pups." he said trying to put Sesshomaru down to fight but he wouldn't let go.

"Kagome" he said calling her over to hand off the pup to her but she already had Rin in her arms which Koga saw right away.

"What did you do to my woman you mutt?"

"She ain't your woman you stupid wolf." he said standing in front of Kagome

"Then whose pups are those don't lie cuz that pup smell like you."

"He should, he's my brother, you know Sesshomaru, but like it matters to you."

"Like I'm suppose to believe that."

"Then don't, I don't care what you think." he said pointing his nose in the air.

"Grr, then I won't."

"Koga"

"We caught up to you." Ginta and Hokaku said out of breath as they made it to where their leader stood facing off once more with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we really need to get going." Kagome said touching his arm to get his attention.

"Right I don't have time to be dealing with this skinny wolf."

"Ha, like I have time to be messing with you mutt-face. You take care of my Kagome till I defeat Naraku." Koga said then took off with Ginta and Hokaku behind him.

"You can get down now." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru dropping the pup on the ground, but lost his balance and fell backwards

"Inuyasha be nice to him." Kagome scolded

"Feh, it's not like he's hurt." he said as Sesshomaru got back on his feet to stand next to his brother again.

"He's right Kagome, even though he's little he's still a demon, unlike a human child would have been crying by now." Sango said as they started walking again.

* * *

"-so little Rin is a 3 month old baby and Inuyasha brother was turned in to a 3 year-old toddler." Kaede summed up after listening to Kagome explain. 

"Yeah pretty much, that's what Jaken said." Kagome told her, holding on to baby Rin who curiously looked around the hut.

"But what I want to know is how to the brat back to normal." Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome with Sesshomaru asleep in his lap.

"That I can't help you with. This is my first time I've heard of this happening like this." she told them

"What!? Then what are we suppose to do with them now?" Inuyasha asked managing not to wake his sleeping brother.

"I'm sorry, that I can't help ye with this." she said

Well, I might as well go home." Kagome said getting up with Rin still in her arms and her book bag on her back.

"What are you talking about, Kagome we need you here to find a way to change these two back." Inuyasha said loudly causing Sesshomaru to wake up from his nap.

"I'm only going back to get more supplies for the trip and some baby supplies for Rin. You can come if you want." she invited leaving out the hut and headed towards the well.

* * *

thanks for reviewing chapter 4 should be posted soon ) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in Inuyasha's Forest, Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the bone-eaters-well; the passage way to Kagome's time with Rin and Sesshomaru.

"So how exactly do you expect us to get these two to your time Kagome?"Inuyasha asked holding on to his brother.

Had not thinking that far ahead she paused to think of a way to get them to her time.

she then took off her bag looking in it, she pulled out the small jar that held the shards and with some string put it around Rin's neck and Inuyasha used the charm necklace; Kagome had gave him to put around Sesshomaru.

"Let's hope this works." Kagome said standing at the well. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her waist and together jumped down into the well; welcomed by the same blue light that carried them through time to Kagome's era.

"It's dark" Sesshomaru said from inside Inuyasha's Kimono. Everyone had made it.

"Taking one more jump Inuyasha landed out the well but still in the well house with everyone still in his arm

"We should go in the house and tell mom we're back." Kagome said leading out the well house to the yard, Inuyasha following behind her.

Opening up the house door to the house, Kagome called out for her mother.

"Kagome you're back." her mom said coming out the kitchen.

"Yeah and I brought some guest with me." she said

"Mom this is Rin and he's Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru." she introduced. Inuyasha placing Sesshomaru on the floor so he could stand on his own.

"Oh they're so adorable." her mom said

"But why are they here?" she asked

"Good question, but can I answer that after they've been properly cleaned." she asked

"Sure, I'll run a bath for you." she said going to prepare a bath for the kids.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said going into the living room to sit down.

* * *

Are you sure you can handle giving him a bath Kagome?" her mom asked hold a clean baby Rin in her arms, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I can handle it mom." she said kneeled in front of Sesshomaru who was more interested in the things in the room than Kagome trying to give him a bath.

"Okay dear, I'll go look for some of Souta's old clothes for him to wear then." she said walking out the room with Rin

"Alright Sesshomaru let's get you cleaned up. You're masked in dirt." Kagome said getting him to take his clothes off and into the water.

"What dis?" he asked scooping up a hand full of soap suds as it slid through his little fingers.

"Its bubbles, you can play with. It also helps you get all nice and clean, free of all this dirt." she told him.

Not interested in what she was telling him Sesshomaru started splashing his hands in the water, bubbles flying everywhere with him laughing his heart out.

"Hey, careful, you're getting water everywhere." Kagome giggled trying her best not to get wet.

"Okaa" he suddenly squealed which cause her heart to skip a beat.

_'Did he just call me his okaasan_?' she asked herself looking at the happy toddler in the tub.

Brushing it off, she started washing his hair.

"There all clean." she said rinsing him off then lifting him out the tub, wrapping him in a towel and taking him to her room to get dressed.

Entering her room she saw that her mother had laid out three choices of outfits for Sesshomaru to wear. Being sat on her bed, Sesshomaru looked at all three choices before pointing to a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a hood.

Once dressed, Kagome pulled him on her lap to comb his hair out.

"Okaasan, where Inu-niichan?" he asked, again referring Kagome as his mother.

'_Why is he calling me his mother_?' she questioned

"Ah, he's down stairs." she answered as she stopped combing his hair. Placing the comb to the side of her, she got up with him in her arms and exited her room to go back to where everyone was.

"We're back" she said walking in to the living room, where everyone sat, her mother ready and waiting for daughter to explain why they had return with two babies with them.

Seeing Inuyasha on the couch, Sesshomaru wiggled out of Kagome's arms running over to sit in his brother's lap.

"Okay, now I'm ready to explain."Kagome said taking her seat next to Inuyasha. Her mother sat across from them still holding Rin; now dressed in one of Kagome's old baby summer dresses with a matching head band and the same little side pony tail.

"Then go ahead dear." her mother encouraged

"Well to start off: Rin and Sesshomaru aren't really babies-" she said which quickly confused her mother.

"-Sesshomaru is actually Inuyasha's older brother while Rin is really an eight year-old girl who travels with him. They were both bit by some type of wasp that turned them into a toddler and baby, and we don't know how to change them back. We just need a few days to think of a plan on how we're going to change them back. And at the same time restock on our supplies." Kagome said hoping her mom understood her.

"Oh, well they can stay as long as they can. I have no problem with it." her mom said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks mom you're the best." Kagome said giving her mom a hug still being mindful of Rin.

"Okaa I hungry." Sesshomaru said sliding down off Inuyasha going over to Kagome.

_'He did it again' _she moaned

"Kagome why is he calling you his okaasan?" Inuyasha asked confused by his brother's action.

"I don't know he just stared doing it when I gave him a bath." she said picking Sesshomaru up.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the wasp bite?" she asked him, but didn't get an answer cause they were in the same boat.

"Come on little man; let's go get some food in you." Kagome's mom said heading for the Kitchen.

* * *

"Mom do we have any diapers left in the house?" Kagome asked laying Rin on the couch to check her.

"We need to make a quick trip to the store." her mother said as her answer.

"Well we need to get moving then, don't we?" Kagome said picking Rin back up.

"Inuyasha, mom and I are going to the store real quick for some baby things, can you keep Sesshomaru in the house and out of trouble?" she asked grabbing her purse and leaving out the house.

Sesshomaru at the time was distracted by toys on the floor, didn't notice Kagome leave till her sent left the room.

"Where okaa go?" he asked Inuyasha, still surprised he was calling Kagome his mother.

"She went out." was all he said

"Out?" Sess then looked at the door

"Yeah, you have to stay here with me pup." he told him

"No, I want okaasan." he whined stubbornly.

"Oi, calm down she'll be back soon."

"I want okaasan" he screamed then started crying

Not comfortable with any one crying, even if it included his brother as a pup, Inuyasha picked him up and tried to calm him back down with promises of Kagome's return.

'_It hasn't even been that long. You better get back fast Kagome_.' he wished, his brother crying into his haorai.

"Give it a rest already runt. You've been crying for the past five minutes now." Inuyasha complained sitting his brother on the couch to cry.

"Look if you stop crying, I'll go get her for you." he bribed getting Sess to stop crying.

"Good" he said when his brother was quiet, then leaving for the kitchen to get a washcloth to whip his brother's tearstained face off, returning to see he had cried his self to sleep.

Whipping his brother's face off he was careful not to wake him, the placing him in the sleeping pup in his lap he waited for Kagome to return.

"Do you think we got everything mom?" Kagome asked walking in to the house with bags from the store in her arms.

"Enough for right now anyways." her mom said carrying in a sleeping Rin.

"I'll go change her and put her down for a nap in my room." Kagome said putting the bags down on the counter and taking the baby from her mom. Heading for her room, passing the living room she saw a codick moment; both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru asleep on the couch, Inuyasha holding his brother in his lap like a protective parent and Sess curled up with is thumb in his mouth.

"Isn't that sweet." she heard her mom say from behind her. Nodding that she agreed she continued to her room to change Rin's diaper and put her down for a nap and having one herself.

* * *

Here's chapter 4 I'm typing chapters 5 and 6 right now. I won't post tomorrow for Turkey Day or this weekend I'm attending a Funereal for my Bishop, I'll most likely post Monday. Please review 


	5. Chapter 5

here's 5 I hope everyone had a good holiday weekend please review

* * *

Chapter 5 

Still in the midst of a nap Kagome is waken by Rin fussing next to her trying to get at her breast but was frustrated that her clothes were in the way.

"You're hungry, I know." she said, but was feeling lazy; not wanting to get up just yet. So giving Rin what she wanted she moved her clothes and let Rin latch on her breast, just for to comfort the baby till she was ready to get up and make her a bottle. 

"You are so adorable." Kagome said to the baby, combing through her short hair with her finger while she sucked from her breast.

"How are we going to change you and Sesshomaru back?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get a respond back.

"Kagome are you awake?" she heard her mom asks form the other side of her room door.

"Yeah, can you prepare me a bottle for me mom?" she asked quickly not wanting her mother to walk in on her.

"Sure thing." she said, Kagome could hear her footsteps fading back down stairs.

"Okay now it's time to get up." she told herself, sitting up in bed which at the same dislodged Rin who started crying. But letting her cry, she fixed her clothes on her before her mom came back.

"Kagome is she okay?" her mother asked coming into her room with the asked for bottle in hand.

"She's just hungry." she said accepting the bottle then giving it to the crying baby.

"Dinner's almost ready. Souta and Grandpa already saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so you don't have to worry about explain anything to them." she told her daughter then left back out the room.

"Well that's a relief." she said aloud looking at a content Rin nursing from the bottle.

"Okaasan" she then heard from her door, little Sesshomaru had made it up stairs to her room. Again he had called her okaasan.

"Hey you have a good nap?" she asked him as he climbed on her bed.

"He better have, after all the crying he was doing." Inuyasha said walking into the room.

"And why was he crying?" she asked

"I didn't do anything to him if that's what you're askin. He was crying for you." he said taking a seat on the floor.

"Kagome dinner is ready now. Come down and eat." her mom said from down stairs.

"Coming" she responded taking the finished bottle from Rin then burping her, then all four went down for dinner.

After dinner, Kagome spent the rest of her evening trying to get some studying done so she could go to school the next day, but it was a little hard to do with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin in the background making noise.

"Okay you two, its late time for bed." Kagome's mom said getting Rin and Sesshomaru into some night clothes.

"Where okaasan?" Sesshomaru asked

"In her room, let's go." she guided him up the stairs, holding an already sleeping baby Rin.

"Kagome, where did you want these two to sleep?" her mom asked coming in her room, Sesshomaru going straight to Inuyasha who sat on her bed, making his self comfortable in his lap.

"You can leave them in here." she said from her seat at her desk.

"Alright, good-night." she said passing Rin to her daughter and leaving the room.

"So what are we going to do about tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru dosing off in his lap.

"Are you going to that school of yours?"

"Well, since I'm here I might as well go."

"But what about them?" he said referring to Rin and Sesshomaru

"My mom can watch them." she said

"And what about getting back to searching for the jewel shard and Naraku?"

"We have no leads right now on either of them, so we might as well take this break and enjoy it while it last." she said getting up from her desk to get in bed, placing Rin on a pillow close to the wall; Inuyasha had already moved to the floor beside the bed.

"And with trying to change them back, we need clues too so we're at a standstill." she said switching off the light turning over to get some sleep.

"Good-night." she said lastly before drifting off to sleep, Inuyasha also going into a deep needed sleep.

"I'm off" Kagome's kid brother said the next morning as he left for school.

"I promise I'll come straight home after school." Kagome said to Inuyasha

"So just stay in the house till I get back okay." she said turning and running out the house.

"Inu-niichan?" he turned in to the house seeing Sesshomaru still in his night clothes.

"Where okaasan?" he asked raising his arms wanting to be picked up.

"School, you have to stay here with me till she gets back and no crying." he said picking him up and walking into the kitchen where Kagome's mom was straighten up.

"I'm about to go run some errands is it okay if I take them with me?" she asked done cleaning and was reaching out to take Sesshomaru form him.

"But Kagome told me to stay inside." he told her

"That's okay, I won't be gone long and I'll keep them safe." She reassured him taking the pup from the hanyou and going to get ready to leave.

'They have a line for everything.'' he thought

Kagome had just made it to school and with time to spare, no longer worrying about being late.

'What's going on here?' she asked herself seeing the school looking like it was during the cultural festival.

"Kagome?" she heard three different voices call her name, so she turned to see her three friends coming her way.

"Good morning Yuka, Ayume, hi Eri." she said to her friends

"You feeling well enough to come to school?" Ayame asked

"Yep, so... what going on here?" she asked looking back at the school.

"Oh the Drama department is putting on a production." Eri said

"Huh, but what about classes?" Kagome asked

"They're only in to the morning; everyone is working so hard on the production." Yuka said

"What production are they doing?"

"That one novel Miss. Yanada has us read, you know about: Princess Kaguya." Eri said

"Oh" she said remembering her own encounter with her.

"So is there anything I can do?" she asked

"Sure we're still casting member for the play." Yuka asked as they walked into the school building.

Back at the shrine Mrs. Higurashi prepared to leave for some errands along with Rin and Sesshomaru.

"We'll probable out for 'bout an hour or so. So if you start to get hungry you can warm you up some Ramens." Kagome's mom told Inuyasha holding onto Sesshomaru's hand and Rin strapped in a baby carrier on her back. Turning around they left the house going down the stairs.

'Well I'm not staying if no one's here.' he told himself taking off for the well house back to his time.

"Where we goin?" little Sesshomaru asked trying to instep with Kagome's mother.

"To get some things for the house." she said keeping it simple for the pup as they walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, having made to their first stop: the Grocery store.

"Okay now stay close to me." she said as they walked into the store.

Stepping in the store Sesshomaru nose went over time with all the different types of food in one area.

"What stink?" he suddenly asked turning to look at her with his hand over his nose.

"I think someone needs their diaper changed." Kagome's mom said walking over to the washroom leaving Sesshomaru with the cart so she could change Rin's diaper.

"Stay here I'll be out in a minute." she told him grabbing the diaper bag and going into the room.

After about five minutes she emerged from the washroom and saw that the cart was still there but little Sesshomaru nowhere to be seen. Putting the diaper bag back in the cart she started up the closet aisle in hopes to find the little youkai child. Luckily going down the meat aisle she found him next to a lady giving out free samples of breakfast meat.

"Oh thank kami, you're okay." she said relieved, walking over to them and picking him up, he happy to see her too.

"Oh so he's your son?" the lady asked with a generous smile

"No he's my daughter's friend's little brother." she corrected putting him in the child seat in the cart.

"Well he's beautiful. I love his hair and eye colors their so unique. And the baby girl is adorable." she said commenting both children; seeing Rin on her back, content with a pacifier in her mouth.

"Thank you" she said taking the complement, then went to continue her shopping.

"We still have other places to go Sesshomaru, you have to stay with me until we get back home, okay." she said bending down to his eye level making sure he understood her.

"Okay" he responded.

Back at the high school where they were holding auditions, Kagome laid on the stage tired from all the work she'd been doing.

"Are you okay Kagome?" she could hear Hojo ask her

Putting on a soft smile she told him she was fine but felt like going home.

"Well we're done for the day, you want me to walk you home?" he offered

"That's okay Hojo I'm fine."

'I don't need Inuyasha getting jealous of Hojo.' she told herself

So getting up she grabbed her things and left school, followed by her three friends.

"Kagome wait for us, we'll walk you home." Ayume said to her

"That's okay you guys, I'm fine." she tried to tell them, but it just went over their heads.

"We just want to make sure you get home okay. And it's been a while since we hung out together." Eri said

"And maybe your boyfriend is over again and we can talk to him." Yuka said with stars in her eyes.

"Ahh, that's okay you guys, he's probable busy with the kids." the last part slipped out.

"Kids?" they said in unison

"Kagome he doesn't have kids already do he?" Yuka asked

"No it's his brother and niece you can say." she told them

"Are you sure Kagome?" Ayume asked concern about her friend and her relationship with her badboy-boyfriend.

"I'm telling you guys the truth. He's has to watch his little brother and niece for a while." she said not realizing she was already home.

'Oh great' she moaned but opened the door to go in.

"Okaa" she heard a little squeal running into her leg, both little arms wrapping around her giving her legs a hug.

"Okaa?" she heard her friends question behind her.

"He just started doing that yesterday." she told them picking him up and walking in to the house.

"I'm back." she told the rest of the house.

"Shh" her mom said with her finger to her lips."

"Rin just went down for her nap, and it's time for his too." she said Sesshomaru hiding his from her with his head in Kagome's neck.

"Okay, we're just going to go to my room and study." Kagome said leading her friends to her room still holding onto Sesshomaru.

"Is he your boyfriend's brother?" Eri asked

"Yeah" she said opening her room door to see her mom had set a small cradle in it with Rin sound asleep in it.

"Oh, she so adorable"

Kagome she's kawaii!"

"I want one." her friend said cooing over the sleeping baby. Sitting down on her bed she noticed Sesshomaru's body go limp, so she laid him on the bed so he could continue his nap.

'Where did Inuyasha disappear to?' she wondered, but the let the thought go when her friends started up a conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

I am back : ) please read i hopes you enjoy, I'll explain what happened at the end of this chapter. please read

disclaimer: don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

Inuyasha had made it back to the feudal era; heading back to Kaede's village hoping to find any clues or heads-up on Naraku and the shards or how to change Rin and his brother back to normal.

"Inuyasha, you're back. Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked being the first to see the hanyou return.

"She's still in her era with the pups." he told the kit as he continued to Kaede's hut; looking for the monk, Shippo taking a ride on his shoulders.

"Inuyasha, you've returned, where's Kagome and the kids." Miroku asked standing outside of the elder priestess hut.

"In her time period, I only came back to see if there was any new shards or Naraku sightings or a way to change Sesshomaru back."

"Already tired of him as a kid?" the monk mocked

"Not really, but he's doing weird things." he said

"Like what?" the monk wanted to know.

"He's now calling Kagome 'okaasan' and cries whenever she leaves the house." he said folding his arms in to his sleeves.

"And what is Kagome doing about it?" Miroku asked

"Nothing" he said simply

"That is weird." Shippo mumbled hoping off Inuyasha's shoulder, folding his little arms as if he was thinking hard.

"Right, anyways I'm going back. I'll come back tomorrow hopefully there'll be some news." Inuyasha said taking off to the well again.

* * *

"Kagome, she is too cute." Yuka said holding Rin and feeding her a bottle, Sesshomaru still asleep on Kagome's bed.

"How old is she?" Eri asked playing with Rin's tiny feet.

"Three months. I think." she said

"That's all, she soo tiny and soo cute." Yuka said placing the bottle on the desk and was now in the process of trying to burp the baby.

"So where's your boyfriend at anyways Kagome? He didn't just drop his brother and niece for you watch by yourself?" Eri asked really hoping to see him again.

"I don't know where he went to. I'll go ask mom if she knows where he went." Kagome said leaving the room closing the door behind her.

"To bad, I really wanted to see him again." Ayumi said sitting on the bed, Sess still sleep.

"Yeah and we came all this way too." Eri said

"Hey Kagome, sorry I disappeared like tha- You three again." Inuyasha said coming into Kagome's room through her window as usual; to encounter her three school friends.

"Hi Inuyasha, long time no see." Yuka greeted him.

"Hi... where's Kagome?" he asked climbing into the room taking his usual position on the floor.

"She down stairs looking for you." Ayumi told him, Sesshomaru deciding to wake up now.

"Otousan" he said surprisingly sliding off the bed to go over to the hanyou, everyone in the room surprised by the child's outburst.

"Oi, why are you calling me that? I'm your niichan." he said to the pup putting him in his lap, the girls sitting there quiet.

"Sorry guys my mom doesn't know where he is." Kagome said coming back with a tray of drinks, but almost fell over when she him in her room with her friends.

"Inuyasha." she pulled him out the room.

"Put this on before my friends see your ears." she said handing the hanyou a red bandanna to match what he was wearing.

"Where did you go anyways?" she asked him after he put the cloth round his ears.

"I went back to talk with Miroku- and why is he calling me his otousan now?" he asked about Sesshomaru since he was call her his okaasan.

"I didn't know he was doing that, he was just taking a nap." she said

"Well he just started, make him stop." he told her.

"And how am I suppose to do that? He's calling me his Okaasan remember." she said about to get into an argument when Ayumi stoke her head out the room Rin's cry could be heard inside.

"Hey Kagome, a little help, she won't stop crying. I think she needs a diaper change."

Yeah, I can smell it from right here." Inuyasha mumbled, Kagome pushing him out the way to get to the crying baby.

* * *

"See ya Kagome?" her friends said leaving to go home that evening, Kagome at the top of the stairs seeing them off.

"Okay see you guys' tomorrow." she said

"You two take care." Eri said being the last one to descend

"I will" she said with a nervous giggle

"Ah sis" she turned to see Souta and Sesshomaru at the door

"Bebii cryin." Sessh said; going into the house to see Inuyasha in the living room with Rin crying in his arms and her mother in the kitchen making another bottle.

"I'll take it mom." she said taking the bottle from her mother.

"I'm gonna to go my room and study." she said taking the crying baby from Inuyasha and heading up to her room, Sesshomaru went with Souta to play, while her mom went back to preparing tonight's dinner. So then rather be by his self Inuyasha went with Kagome to her room.

"C' mon Rin, drink it, you did earlier." Kagome said to the crying baby who was refusing the bottle.

"Maybe she doesn't want the fake nipple." Inuyasha said taking his seat on the floor, that statement causing her to blush. He should have been sat for it. Even though he was right; babies from that time period were fed naturally from their mother, not some fake nipple the modern time was use to; but that was something she thought she would only hear Miroku say. Putting the bottle down on her night stand next to her bed; she climbed into bed and lying on her side she moved her shirt and bra and gave Rin the real thing. After letting Rin nurse from her breast for a while she switched her to the bottle which put her to sleep within minutes. Sesshomaru came into the room sometime later ready for bed; snuggling up in Inuyasha's lap mumbling 'otousan' half asleep.

"This is bad. We need to do something about this." Inuyasha said concern that his brother believed he was his father. Kagome nodded her head agreeing

"I'll go back to Kaede's in the morning about this; we need to change them back before this become permanent. I don't want my suppose to be older brother call me his father." he said

"You do that, I've got something to do here." Kagome said placing a sleeping Rin in her cradle and going to sleep herself.

* * *

"Kagome stayed in her own time again, I see." Kaede said to Inuyasha who sat in her hut the next morning.

"Yeah, her mother is watching the kids while she at her school. But I came back to see was there any news or anything."

"Nothing as of yet, why do ye ask, has anything happened to either young Rin or your brother?" Kaede asked

Nothing really with Rin; being just a baby, but Sesshomaru's been acting differently." he said

"Something new?" Miroku asked sitting next to Sango; listening to what the hanyou was saying.

"Yeah, at first he acted like him usual cold self but and knew I was his brother, but now he's calling Kagome his okaasan and me his otousan and crying when ever Kagome leaves the house. What's going to happen if he isn't changed back?"

"Do you think this is a side effect of the wasp bite?" Sango asked, everyone interested in the new behavior of the young demon lord.

"It has to be." Shippo said

"Why don't ye go to Jinenji?" Kaede suggested

"Why" Shippo asked sitting on Sango's lap.

"Did ye not say that this Jinenji is a half-demon who know about demon poisons and bites?" Kaede asked

"Yes, he gave us some antidotes for Naraku's miasma." Miroku said

"I remember he said Rin had come to him asking for an antidote to save Jaken form a poisonous insect sting." Shippo said

"Maybe he and his mother know anything about these wasps' bites and have a way to change them back." Sango said

"What an excellent idea, my dear Sango." Miroku said grabbing her hands in his.

"Give it a rest Miroku." she said removing his hand

"Idiot" Shippo said under his breath

"Okay, we'll go see Jinenji, after I go get Kagome." Inuyasha said leaving out the hut to go to the well.

Back in Kagome's time it was still early and Kagome was still at her school thing; so instead of jumping into her room to wait, he entered the house through the main door to almost be knocked down by his pint size brother.

"Otousan is back." Sesshomaru squealed hugging his brother's leg

"I am not your otousan." Inuyasha said releasing the pup from his legs so he could walk into the house.

"Otou mad?" Sess asked worried that Inuyasha might be mad at him.

"No I'm not mad, but I'm not your otousan. I'm your brother." he said changing his mood so the pup wouldn't think he was mad at him.

"No, you otousan and Okaasan is okaasan." Sesshomaru said stubbornly

Not even about to start and argument with a three-year-old; Inuyasha walked away from him to go find Kagome's mother.

"Oh, you're back." she said as he entered the living room seeing her feeding Rin another bottle.

"Yeah, just got some news on how we might be able to change them back."

"Oh, so ya'll are off again?" she asked a little hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah but we won't leave till after dinner." he said knowing she'll try and offer them to stay till after dinner; which put a smile back on her face.

"I'm back." Kagome said coming home again tired from her day at school.

"Yo, Kagome, we're leaving after dinner." Inuyasha said playing with Buyo's tail.

"What, why?" she asked already having plans to do at school.

"We all knew this break wouldn't last long. And besides we found a way that might change Rin and Sesshomaru back." he said getting up; surprised at her reaction.

"But we can't go just yet." she said

"And why not?"

"Cause I have things to do here at school first before we can leave again."

"What things?"

"My school is putting on a production of 'Princess Kaguya', and I've been casted as Kaguya." Kagome told him. Her whole family hearing their little conversation.

"A performance, how wonderful." her mom said

"Is family allowed to come see?" her grandfather asked

"Of course, it's this Friday." she said

"So can we stay 3 more days and after that we can go?" Kagome asked the already upset hanyou.

"Feh, you can stay. But as soon as it's over we're leaving." he said folding his arms, Sesshomaru watching them then did the same as Inuyasha which every one though was cute.

"Yes, thank you." she said giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before running up to her room followed by Sesshomaru.

* * *

I am soo soo soo sorry this chapter is late blame my brother. it was done a while ago but since my brother did something stupid on the computer my dad said none of us were allowed on the internet unless it was for school, but sad for me cuz i just graduated. so i was stuck. please review i'll try to post more soon. now that i'm back. 


	7. Chapter 7

I am soooooooo sooooooooooo sorry I'm so late with my updates on my story. Excuses being work, laziness, reading other stories and trying to find more ideas for my stories but since its summer I'll try to update some more chapters for my stories. But I'm not making any promises.

Chapter 7

"What is taking Inuyasha so long to bring Kagome back? It's been 3 days now." Shippo said sitting on top of the well looking down into it hoping that his friends would return.

"Be patient Shippo. Maybe they had other plans in her time that's keeping them." Miroku said stand by the well.

"But it's been 3 days." he whined making sure Miroku knew he was missing Kagome; badly.

"We just have to be patient." He told the young fox

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to school early." Kagome said running out the house that Friday morning.

"We should get ready." Inuyasha heard Kagome's mom say from the table just finishing up breakfast taking Sesshomaru to get cleaned up. Souta; back in his room and the old man looking for the right kimono to wear.

Going into the living room; turning on the 'picture box' to let time pass till everyone was ready to leave. Above the room he was in, he could hear Sesshomaru laughing while Kagome's mom tired to give him a bath.

'He's too much for her.' he though amused at Kagome's mom attempts to bath the youkai pup; he then heard something from Kagome's room. Jumping from the couch he went to her room to find Rin awake crying most likely hungry and in need of a diaper change.

"Picking the crying babe he held her at arm's length cause of her definite need of a changing, the fumes offending his sensitive nose.

"Oi, the baby needs her pants changed." he said leaving the room to go to the bathroom where Kagome's mom was giving his pint size brother a bath.

"Nooo!" he heard Sesshomaru scream from the other side of the door.

"Can you do it please." he managed to hear her voice over the baby's cry.

"I'm busy with this one. The diapers are on the changing table along with the powder." she said she was splashed by the happy 3 year-old.

"Aw, come on now." she moaned, Sesshomaru laughing joyfully.

Understanding that she had her hands full with Sesshomaru, he took the crying baby back into Kagome's room for the challenge of his life: changing a baby's diaper.

Going over to where the changing table was set up, he laid the wailing baby down on one hand on her so she wouldn't fall. He stood there a minute thinking of what to do next. Remembering seeing Kagome change Rin he tried to follow what he saw her do. Going for the tabs on the diaper he pealed them off and opened the diaper.

Once opened the toxic fumes from the diaper filled the air; Inuyasha hitting the floor covering his poor nose. Rin had calmed down when her bottom felt cool air.

Knowing he still had a job to do Inuyasha got back up holding his nose. Then figured it was impossible to try and change the baby with one hand. Collecting as much fresh air as he could, turn back to the task at hand.

Removing the dirty diaper from under Rin he found the wipes to clean her bottom. Rin now cooing, happy to be rid of the dirty wet diaper.

Going for a clean diaper Inuyasha remembered Kagome's mom say something about powder. Kagome would use some on Rin when she would put a clean diaper on Rin. So grabbing the bottle he shook to get the white stuff to come out, but it wouldn't. Shaking it even harder it still didn't work till he gave one powerful shake, causing the top to come off; powder going everywhere covering up Rin, who sneezed when some tickled her nose.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." He said out loud, looking at the ghostly white covered baby.

Using his large sleeve he managed to wipe the powder off Rin and finish putting the diaper on her.

"Well she has on a clean diaper.' he told his self picking Rin up and going to dispose of the offending dirty diaper elsewhere.

Going into the Kitchen he threw the diaper into the trash. Seeing Kagome's mom was done with his brother and was now making him a small snack.

"Otou-san" Sesshomaru said happily at the table when the hanyou approached the table.

"I'm not otousan, I'm your niichan." he said, tired of correcting his brother as he took a seat at the table with Rin still in his arms.

"Were you able to change her diaper without any problems Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asked as she placed a small plate in front of Sesshomaru and handed him a bottle for Rin.

"Well I wouldn't say there weren't any problems, but the diaper's changed." he said not mentioning the powder incident in Kagome's room. A little powder still was in Rin's hair as she nursed from the bottle.

"That's good," she said. "We'll leave in about an hour to get to Kagome's school." she told him leaving the kitchen to get herself ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Everyone on stage. Listen up!" Mr. Ramon said getting everyone's attention.

"This is our last dress rehearsal before the show. Let's run through it one more time, real smooth. Everyone should know their line without any problems. Let's take it from the top and have fun with It." he said from the floor looking at his students all dressed up.

"Do your best." he said taking a seat in the front row.

"Places." he called; everyone going to where they needed to be.

"This dress is making me hot." Kagome complained taking off her outfit in the dressing room.

But, it does look cute on you Kagome." Yuka told her.

"Yeah, I'll bet Inuyasha would like to see you in it." Eri said.

"I wonder what he would say. Is he coming to the show Kagome?" Ayumi asked as they all left the dressing room for a break before it was time for the some.

"I… I think so." she said as they walked the crowded halls.

"Okaa!!" they all heard from behind them as something ran into the back of Kagome's legs.

"Sesshomaru get back here, before you get lost." she could hear her brother say coming in from around the corner the rest of the family with him.

"Kagome, we're here." her grandpa said as they got closer.

"You guys are early." Kagome

"We wanted to make sure we got good seats." her mom said

"Kagome, c'mon, our break isn't that long." Eri said pulling at her arm a little and pointing in the direction they were going.

"Right" she remembered

"I'll see you guys later." she said trying to put Sesshomaru down, but he wouldn't let go.

"C'mon Sessh, I gotta go." she said trying to get the pup to let up on his grip.

"No. I wanna stay wit okaasan." he whined into her neck.

"Oi pup, let go of her, you'll see her later." Inuyasha said trying to pry the pup's hands from Kagome without hurting them

"NO!!!" he shouted, trying his best to hold on with his death grip on Kagome, but was pulled away from her by Inuyasha anyways.

"Sessh you'll see me later, I promise." Kagome said to the wailing pup in the hanyou's arm.

"I want okaa." he cried reaching out for her.

"Stay with Inuyasha and be good. I'll see you later in a little bit." she said kiss him on his forehead then walking away with her friends, Sesshomaru's loud cry could still be heard in the background as they walked.

"You have to listen to me pup." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru; who had stopped crying when Kagome was out of sight, resting his head on Inuyasha's shoulder; tired from his screaming feast.

'You're too much." Inuyasha said to his self, letting out a big sigh, which was noticed by Souta.

"I can help you watch him, Inuyasha. If you want?" Souta said wanting to help his idle with his brother.

"Keh, go ahead, if you can handle it." he said setting Sesshomaru back on his feet next to Souta.

"Let's go look at some of the booths before we go find our seats." Kagome's mom said holding on to the car seat that held Rin inside.

"Good idea" Grandpa said as they went to the many stands that were at the school.

"These look like good seats." Mrs. Higurashi said walking into a row; not that far from the stage in the center.

"Very nice view of the stage." Grandpa agreed walking in the row beside her.

"We'll be able to see Kagome perfectly from right her." she added

"See you'll able to see sis from here, Sesshomaru." Souta said, but turned to see the little demon missing.

"Gah, where'd he go?" Souta said out loud getting the family's attention.

"You lost him!? How could you lose him?! You were suppose to be watching him." Inuyasha shouted

"Why yell at me, your nose should have known he wasn't with us." Souta yelled back

"Like I can do that; with all these weird smells around. And you're the one who said you'd watch him."

"Umm"

"Forget it; let's just go find him before he gets into any trouble."

"And before Kagome goes on stage." They both agreed leaving the auditorium in search of the young demon.

Walking around in the hallways of the big high-school, upset the he couldn't sniff out his mother through all the different mixtures of smells, little Sesshomaru wanders the halls in hopes to find her.

Trying his best to pick up her sent; Sess went down on all 4 and started sniffing the ground. Crawling around on the floor not looking where he was going, he crawls into a pair of legs.

"What are you doing on the floor little guy?" Sess could hear a young male's voice talking to him. Sesshomaru looking up, to stare surprisingly at Hojo.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" Hojo asked picking the little kid up.

"I want my okaasan" Sesshomaru told him with no hint of fear.

"Oh, you got separated huh. Want me to help you find her?" Hojo said putting the child back on the ground and taking hold of his tiny hand into his.

"Do you remember where she was?" Hojo asked as they started walking, hoping the boy would know where so they would have a place to start searching.

Sesshomaru then pointed to a direction, not knowing where he was going but wanted to find Kagome even if that meant with the help from Hojo. As they continued to walk Hojo started to have a feeling that the kid didn't know where he was going but going in circles, getting his self more lost.

Time almost up and Hojo still needs to get dress for the performance, he took Sesshomaru with him in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"I want my okaasan." Sesshomaru said again when Hojo started to lead them in a different direction from searching for Kagome.

"I know, we'll keep looking for her, but I have to get in to my costume. Then, I promise: we'll keep looking." He said taking Sesshomaru to the dressing room.

"Just stay right here, okay." Hojo told him walking over to a rack full of weird clothes.

Sesshomaru not really fond of waiting, walked out the room. Just outside the room he caught the scent of Kagome.

Walking to the room next door were the sent resonated, opening up the door to find Kagome inside with the girls from earlier; getting dressed.

"Okaasan" he squealed seeing Kagome dressed in a pretty celestial maiden's kimono.

Running up to her, giving her legs a big hug, Sesshomaru is happy to be back with Kagome.

"H-how did you get here? And where's Inuyasha?" she asked him putting him in her lap.

"Hey where'd you go" The girls and Sesshomaru could hear Hojo from outside the door, then a knock from the door.

"Come in" they allowed since they were all already dressed.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but has any one of you seen a little kid by any chance? He's lost and looking for his mo-, oh he's with ya'll." Hojo said seeing the child cuddled on Kagome's lap.

"Ah, do you know him, Kagome" he asked.

"Yeah, in away." She said.

"I-is he yours?" he asked timidly.

"No he's not mine, he's my-" she paused, this being real hard to tell him.

"He's my boyfriend's brother." She finally said

"B-boyfriend?" he said surprised

* * *

Again sorry for late update, please review and hopfully more will follow shortly

5-21-09


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my loyal readers, sorry its been years since my last update on any of my stories. 4 years yeah thats a lot lol. Reasons being: graduating, looking for work, adding a new baby to the family, working night hours...ect. But **I'M BACK **now, i got my own laptop so i just start back up with Tiny Hands- Chapters 8 & 9 will be out shortly. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi my loving fans, sorry it took me sooooo long to post chapter 8 but here it is please review. working on chapter nine now should be up soon.

Chapter 8

"You're boyfriend?" Hojo asked, surprised at Kagome's answer.

"Yeah"

"Yeah her bad-boy boyfriend." Eri added.

"His name is Inuyasha." Yuka said

"Oh... So how long have you been going out with him?" Hojo asked with a hint of saddness in his voice, not expecting that Kagome has a boyfriend.

"About four years." Kagome answered behind Sesshomaru, embarrassed to be talking to Hojo about her relationship with Inuyasha.

"Four years... wow... I hope he keeps you happy, Kagome. See you guys on stage." He said then left the room.

"Wow... that was embarrassing." Kagome complained, resting her chin on top of Sesshomaru's head.

"Well at least he knows now, and wont ask you on another date." Ayumi said.

"I know, but he looked so heart broken." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but he's a guy, he'll bounce back in no time." Yuka said.

"It's not like you guys broke up, you weren't even a couple. So don't feel guilty like you were cheating on him, cuse you weren't. Eri added

"I know, you're right. But I still feel sorry for leading him on like that."

"Okaa I'm sleepy." Sesshomaru cut in, rubbing his eyes. Tired from his scream fest and his walk around the school looking for her.

"You should have stayed with Inuyasha then." she told him

"Let's go find out were they are." she said having Sesshomaru walk to stay awake.

"You need to hurry Kagome, we start in less then ten minutes." Eri told her as she headed out the dressing room.

"I won't be long." she promised leading the tired child out.

"Where do you think he went ?" Souta asked following after Inuyasha.

"Feh, he probably looking for Kagome." Inuyasha said leading the way.

"We'll just go to her first."

"She's probably in the dressing room getting ready now." Souta said.

"Then lets go there." Inuyasha said taking the next corner just to run in to the person they were looking for.

"Looking for someone?" Kagoe asked

"Otou" Sesshomaru said happily into Inuyasha's leg.

"Oh, so he was with you all this time sis?" Souta asked like he didn't lose the pup.

"How could you lose him?" Kagome exploded

"I aint lose him. It was your brother who was suppose to be watching him. He the one who volunteered to watch him, so be mad at him not me." Inuyasha barked back at her.

"And you let him, he's only 8. He still need to be watch his ownself."

"Hey" Souta protested

"Just take him back now. I still got to finish getting ready for the play." Kagome said not having the time or energy to waist yelling and arguing.

"We got him letsgo back to our seats now." Souta said pulling on Inuyasha's arm.

"Just go" Kagome said turning back the other direction.

Back at there seats, they made it in time as the lights were going out in the whole room.

Mr. Ramon then walks on stage to welcome everyone and stars the show.

"Lady Kaguya, Lord Nobunaga has arrived." a servent Yuya anounced.

"Send him in." Kaguya/Kgome said as a young man walked on stage.

"Yet another suitor." she stated not amused.

"Yes mi'lady." Yuya said with a bow.

"Come forth." Kaguya said allowing the young man close to speak to him.

"As with all my other suitors I want you-"

"Okaa" Sesshomaru whined in his seat in the audience when he saw Kagome on stage but hadn't responded to his call.

"Oi you have to be quiet." Inuyasha said to the whining pup in his lap.

"Sessh no talking right now. You'll see her later." Souta said trying to help quiet Sesshomaru down.

"No, I want okaasan." he whined even louder causing Rin to react with a whine of her own.

"No, not you too." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Quiet those kids down." someone from behind said.

"You quiet down." Inuyasha retorted, losing his patience.

"Why don't we take them out." Souta said getting nervous as Rin got louder and people started to complain.

Grabbing the carseat and holding tightly to Sesshomaru's hand Inuyasha left with Souta carrying the diaperbag.

"NO, I want okaasan!" Sesshomaru yelled determinly at Inuyasha when he the pup into a lunch table chair.

"She's busy" Inuyasha snappedcausingSesshomaru to become silent.

"No I'm not" Kagome's voice said from behind him.

"Okaa" Sesshomaru cried sliding out the chair to run to her. She picked him up letting him rest his head on her shoulder, not wanting to be put down any timesoon.

"Whats the matter with them?" she asked when Sesshomaru had settled but Rin continued to fuss in the carseat.

"They just need to eat and go to sleep." Inuyasha said Point, Period, Blank.

From a food stand they got themselves something to eat then went to back to the table to eat.

"Why aren't you on stage anyways,Kagome." inuyasha asked when they were setteled with their food.

"I'm on my break. I'm not in a few scene for about another ten minutes." she answered feeding Rin her bottle while Sesshomaru sat n Inuyasha's lap happily eating his food.

Is this the only break you get sis?" Souta asked munching on some fries.

"Yeah, but then the play will be over." she said.

"And after that we can go back to the others." she added.

"Oh man, I gotta go." She suddenly said passing a sleeping Rin to Souta after glancing a the clock on the wall.

"We shouold be heading back to our seats too." Souta said putting Rin back in her carseat while Inuyasha held a very sleppy Sesshomaru.

Making it back to their seats Sesshomaru finally fell asleep and slept through the rest of the play.

3/15/2012


	10. note

OKAY People this is for chapter 3

not the next chapter sorry

i just reread it for myself after posting it 5 years ago.

i made a typo on that chapter about Kagome breastfeeding Rin.

I've gotten may comments about it wich has started to irritate me.

to correct some readers i did have my facts straight about the outline of the story but certain parts i've just now notice were missing.

i will redo the chapter to please the masses.

but just enjoy the story as is. ITS **NOT A REAL TRUE STORY ITS FICTIONAL**, SOMETHING I MADE UP HAVING FUN AND WANTED TO SHARE!

Destiny's lil inu... out


End file.
